Barriss Offee Arc
by Savage Oppress
Summary: Taking place after the Clone Wars Season Five Final, this is what a possible arc for Barriss Offee could have been. Read how Barriss plans on escaping from Commander Fox's prison with the help of Jedi allied with her beliefs, how she journeys to the Hutt planet of Nal Shadda, finally all of this leading Barriss up to an encounter with Count Dooku and her former Master, Luminara
1. Prison Escape

**Star Wars the Clone Wars Season 6 Fan fiction**

**Story-Arc 1: Barriss Offee**

**Prison Escape**

"**Who we think we are is much different then who we actually are"**

Taking place a short time after the Season 5 final when Ahoska Tano left the Jedi Order, Anakin Skywalker, along with Captain Rex, ARC trooper Fives, and several other key members of the 501st, walked along the senate hallways to the court rooms. Anakin, just arriving, spots Masters Plo Koon, Mace Windu, Yoda, and several other Jedi enter the stands.

"Rex, wait here," Anakin orders, "This shouldn't take long." Rex salutes, as Anakin enters the courts, and without a word got the troops in line.

Anakin glanced around the vast room, tuning out the excessive amount of noise and chatter around him. _Nothing could distract him now. There was only one thought on his mind today. _Anakin found a lone, open seat, away from the other Jedi, and sat down. Obi-wan Kenobi, Anakin's former Master sitting a few seats away, gave him a concerned look.

Anakin closed his eyes, clenching his fists. Rage had begun to fill up inside him, although it quickly subsided. For rage and hate was not the Jedi way. _After today it will be over_, Anakin thought to himself. Justice will be served.

"Skywalker, may I join you?" a voice rang from behind him. Anakin turned to see Jedi Master Luminara Unduli standing behind him.

"Of course, Master Unduli," Anakin said gesturing to the seat beside him.

Luminara sat down, looking down as Senators and Representatives entered the room. The two of them, sat there in silence, both of them staring off in deep thought. It was about five minutes before a word was said.

"I blame myself for what happened, Skywalker," Luminara said sadly, "You were right to watch over your Padawan the way you did. I believed mine ready for the trials. I was so wrong."

Anakin, still looking off into the crowd, replied stiffly, "It is not your fault Master. Barriss's actions were her own; you could not have known or prevented what transpired. I am only sorry that you had to feel the pain of losing your Padawan, like I lost mine." Anakin again, clenched his fist and put his head down into it.

"I know your pain Skywalker," the Mirialan warrior continued, "I cannot help for feel ownership for what has happened though, I hope you understand. Barriss was my Padawan and therefore my responsibility. I must also share the blame with the bombing on the temple and for what happened with Ahsoka."

Anakin raised his head and for the first time looked at Luminara. "I understand," he said turning away and resuming his silent thought. He thought Luminara was in no way responsible for Barriss's actions but understood her wanting to.

Suddenly, from the center of the room, the chancellor's podium began to rise. The senate meeting was about to start. Chancellor Palpitine and speaker, Mas Amedda, stood on the podium ready to address the full senate. Amedda banged the speaker's staff, calling for silence in the court. It also signified for the prisoner to enter the jury before the senate. Below, the Chancellor's stand, along a metallic pathway, a door slid open. Accompanied by two armed Jedi guards, former Padawan learner, Barriss Offee, stood before the senate. The two guards ushered her forward towards the Chancellor. Barriss stood alone on another rising platform as the courts were about to begin.

"Barriss Offee," Chancellor Palpitine addressed, "You have been accused and found guilty of crimes and treasons against the Republic. This meeting is not a trial merely a sentencing hearing. You plead guilty do you not?"

Barriss looked up, showing no emotion, right into Palpitine's eyes. "I do, Chancellor." Palpitine shared a few brief words with Amedda then turned again to Barriss.

"Very well," he nodded, "Barriss Offee, you are guilty of high acts of murder and treason against the Republic; you shall be executed here, before this senate, tomorrow at this exact time. Do you have any final words?"

Again Barriss looked right into Palpitine's eyes, this time showing rage. "I hope the Republic is proud and just of the actions committed by the corruption and violent acts of not just the Jedi but of the Senate and all the diplomats it controls." The platform Barriss stood on began to lower as the Jedi guards prepared to take her back to her cell.

"It is done then," Luminara spoke, rising from her seat along with Anakin, as Mas Amedda called the senate adjourned. "Thank you for your words Master Skywalker," Luminara said as Anakin gave her a half smile. Anakin left the court room, walking past Rex, as he ordered the troops back to their transport.

* * *

Meanwhile, Barriss had just been returned to Commander Fox's high security prison, east of the senate building. Fox had made sure with the most confidence of the prison's security. Barriss was ordered to have a constant guard of two clone troopers, armed with stunning electrostaffs, outside her ray shielded cell. Even though it was just for one night, Fox was determined to have the prison completely secure. It was only recently when Barriss infiltrated the prison and assisted Ahsoka Tano with her own escape, as part of her devious plan to frame Ahsoka for Barriss's own crimes. Even though Ahsoka was innocent, Fox was not looking forward to another escape.

To Fox's dismay however, a escape plan was already being put into progress. It was early morning and light was just beginning to shine on the City Planet. Fox was in the control room preparing for the Jedi to escort Barriss to her execution at the Senate. It was just then that a message arrived from Captain Rex to Fox. Fox opened the channel.

"Captain Rex," greeted Fox, "I trust you and General Skywalker are on your way to collect the prisoner.

"Just me and a squad I'm afraid," Rex replied, "General Skywalker was forced to attend a meeting with the Jedi Council."

"When should I expect your arrival?" Fox asked.

"Hopefully, only a cliques from now."

"Alright, Captain I'm looking forward to your arrival," Fox said ending the transmission. He turned around; approaching the prison's network center but something stopped him. A feeling of unease passed over the clone commander. Slowly he reached for his gun and spun around. Nothing was there. Just an empty passageway behind him.

"Sir?" a clone attendant said reaching for his own gun, "Everything alright?" Fox tucked his gun away.

"It's nothing," he replied and walked to the network center, where other clone attendants were stationed. Fox was right however. Someone was watching him. Two figures, just outside the control center's window, were listening to everything Fox and his men were saying.

Fox walked around the network center, inspecting the trooper's work when a sudden 'ring' startled Fox.

"A ship is trying to land sir," an attendant reported.

"It can't be Captain Rex?" Fox asked with suspicion. "He only just contacted me."

"No, just a garbage freighter sir," the clone said.

Fox looked over the clone's shoulder at the camera viewing the freighter. "Very well, direct them towards the dispenser," Fox said returning to his duties. Just outside the two figures had heard all they needed to. They retreated from their position, by the window, and set out.

The two figures were concealed in long black cloaks, hiding their faces from view. Both of them were seemingly master acrobatics, for they were able to climb around the outside walls of the prison towards where the garbage dispenser was at the far end of the jail. They watched from behind a wall as the freighter pulled up next to dispenser, ready to load up. It was time for them to make their move. The dispenser opened and began dumping trash into the freighter. Quickly, the assailing's made their way to the edge of the dispenser tube waiting for it to finish unloading. The last of the trash piled into the freighter and it began to fly off. One signaled to the other to come on as they hopped into the dispenser tube, as the doors closed behind them.

They climbed up the tube, avoiding security lasers and detection grids, until they made their way inside the prison. Staking out the hallway, the cloaked men made there way into the high security corridor. They looked around a corner, and both of them spied where Barriss was being held, guarded by the electrostaff wielding clones.

"Time for the fun part brother," one of the figures said to the other. Each of them drew from their belt a lightsaber. Igniting them, the figures charged at the clones. They jumped off the wall and sprang upon the surprised guards.

Barriss jumped up, in her cell, shocked at was transpiring outside. One of the cloaked assailing's immediately cut off one of the trooper's heads. The other clone was able to block one blow from a lightsaber, with their electrostaffs, but shared the same fate as their comrade when the figure jumped behind him and gutted him in the back.

Barriss approached the ray shield. "Who are you?" One figure reached into one of the guard's belts pulling out the jail key card. He swiped it down the slot, freeing Barriss. Barriss stepped out of her cell and stared at her saviors. They removed their hoods. _Jedi_, Barriss thought. They were both Jedi, Barriss was sure of that. They were human, brother and sister, Barriss figured, due to similarities they shared.

"I am Cvar Rammis," the boy said handing Barriss a lightsaber, "This is my sister Dallas."

"We, like you, were once Jedi learners like yourself," Dallas added, "But now, also like you, have seen the corruption of the Republic." Cvar scoped out the hallway in front of them, signaling the all clear. "Now come on, we are getting you out of here."

Barriss smiled and ran with Dallas to catch up to her brother. "We got company!" Cvar yelled as a clone patrol entered the hallway.

Fox, at the head of the group, yelled, "What!" in shock. Cvar and Dallas took advantage of their dismay and rushed at them with their lightsabers. Fox raised his guns, and rolled away from the two assassins. "Open fire!" he screamed. The Clone guards behind him took aim and shot upon the rogue Jedi. Barriss looked down at the lightsaber Cvar had given her, glanced upward towards the confrontation in front of her, and let out a battle cry as she charged at the troopers. Fox attempted to radio for help but Dallas cut the com link in half and forced pushed Fox against the wall.

The Clones stood no match for the skills of the former Jedi and were quickly cut down. Fox backed up firing upon Cvar and Dallas as they moved closer to him, but the bolts were deflected with a mere flick of the risk. Fox quickly retreated back as he quickly pulled down the switch for a ray shield. The siblings halted as Fox has appeared to have blocked their escape.

Fox slowly backed away, his blasters still pointed at his advisories behind the ray shield as suddenly a figure suddenly sprang down from the roof above him. Barriss Offee ignited her lightsaber and stabbed Commander Fox straight into the back.

"Goodbye Commander Fox," Barriss whispered into his ear as his corpse fell at her feet. Barriss walked over to the ray shield switch, shutting it off. Cvar and Dallas stepped through.

"Let's keep moving," Cvar grunted and the three of them ran down the corridors to the docking platforms.

* * *

At the Jedi Temple….

The meeting with the council had just finished and Anakin proceeded to the com room to contact Captain Rex about his progress with picking up Barriss. He entered the room and proceeded with the communication. Captain Rex appeared on a hologram in front of him.

"Rex," Anakin greeted, "Have you met with Commander Fox yet?"

"Sir! I just arrived!" Rex yelled with concern, the sound of battle around him, "I only just received word from one of the attendants. Commander Fox is dead. Barriss Offee has escaped from her cell with the help of two rouge Jedi and are making their way to the docking platforms. Me and my men had just made a perimeter They are trying to get a ship sir!"

"What?!" Anakin cried, "Rex hold your position. I'm coming there right now." Anakin ended the transmission and ran to the door.

"General Skywalker," Master Luminara said with shock, standing at the doorway, "Whatever is the rush?" Anakin continued to run, sliding by the Jedi.

"I'm sorry Master Luminara, I have no time to explain," he yelled not stopping his pace, "Barriss has escaped from her prison!" Anakin prepared to turn to the Jedi docks, to his starfighter, but was halted as the Mirialan slid in front of him.

"Skywalker," Luminara said with ease, "Calm yourself. If Barriss has indeed escaped this is no time for rash actions. Come, let us report to the council." Anakin had lost his patience.

"There is no time for that!" Anakin replied harshly, "She has escaped with the help of two other Jedi. Rex reports they are closing in on the dock yard. Luminara pondered for a moment then looked up at Anakin.

"Then let us go Skywalker, hurry!" Luminara smiled and began running to the docks. Anakin smiled and ran after her.

* * *

Back at the high security prison, Barriss, Cvar, and Dallas had engaged Rex and his squad at the docking platforms. They were trying to steal one of the prison transports located at the far end of the docks. Dallas jumped forward slicing a clone in half with her saber, just as a dark shadow fell over the escapees. "Look," Dallas muttered to her comrades, pointing up at a Republic Gunship flying over them.

"Jedi!" her brother spat, "Hurry!" The three charged through Rex and his men, knocking them aside. Rex attempted to tackle Cvar to the ground but was lifted up, by him by means of the force, and pushed to the edge of the platform. Rex began to slide down the platform but grabbed one of the voltage lines along it able to stay up.

The gunship landed behind Rex and his men as Luminara and Anakin jumped out, igniting their lightsabers. Barriss turned and her eyes lit up with fear at the sight of her former master. Anakin raced over to Rex and lifted him up with the force from the side of the platform.

" 'Bout time you got here sir," Rex said as Anakin lifted him up, "Your missing all the fun." Barriss, Cvar, and Dallas raced to the prison transport closely followed by Rex, Anakin, and Luminara. Barriss opened the hatch ran inside.

"Come on!" she yelled waving her hand. Cvar and Dallas stopped at the foot of the ship and exchanged looks.

"We will hold off the Jedi," Dallas yelled, "Get the ship ready!" Barriss reluctantly nodded and ran to the controls. Anakin, Luminara, and Rex arrived at the foot of the ship, their weapons pointed at the brother and sister.

"I suggest you surrender, "said Luminara gripping her lightsaber. Anakin pointed his at the two rogue Jedi.

"Lay down your arms," Anakin added, "Perhaps the senate will be merciful."

"We do not recognize your senate!" Cvar raged and jumped behind Rex and the two Jedi. Rex attempted to shoot Cvar, but he flung him aside using the force. Anakin rushed at him and the two locked blades. Luminara rushed to his aid but was stopped, mid run, by Dallas. She swung her lightsaber in an uppercut at Luminara. The Jedi Master parried the blow but was brought to the ground. Dallas jumped and attempted to stab Luminara through the heart, but the agile Master rolled away and got back on her feet. Anakin landed a kick to Cvar's lower leg, crimpling him for a moment. He yelped in pain and swung aimlessly at Anakin while he recovered. His eyes flashed with fury and he used the force to grip Anakin robotic arm and he flung him against a weather vane. Anakin bumped his head and groanded in pain, but was quickly forced to move as Cvar rushed over and cut the weather vane in two.

Meanwhile, Barriss had just gotten control of the prison transport and began flying the ship around, behind the duel. Cvar and Dallas were side by side holding off blows from the two skilled Jedi. Barriss watched as they began to lose their edge, overpowered from the skill of the more expirenced Jedi. Anakin and Luminara, almost simultaneously, knocked their weapons out of their hands and held their own up to their necks.

"It is over," Luminara said solemnly slowing glancing up at Barriss aboard the prison vessel.

"Not quite," Cvar echoed over the docks exchanging a dark look with Dallas. Suddenly, Cvar made a sudden reach of his arm and a blaster from one of the fallen clones flew into it. Anakin and Luminara prepared themselves, thinking Cvar was going to fire the weapon at them. But he didn't. Instead the rogue Jedi pointed the weapon at his sister. "For liberty," he said with his eyes closed a tear dripping down. Dallas nodded as if they already both knew they were never going to escape from the Jedi.

"No," Barriss muttered as she witnessed Cvar take the life of his sister's and almost immediately following, his own. Their bodies fell lifeless. Anakin and Luminara looked at their bodies stunned for a moment and then quickly remembered Barriss. It was too late though.

She had turned the ship around and began flying off into the city. Rex, beginning to limp over, taking pointless shots at the ship, all of them missing. Anakin closed his eyes and turned around walking back to the gunship.

"Come Skywalker," Luminara said putting a friendly hand on his shoulder. "We need to report to the council."

* * *

At the Jedi Council Room…

"Troubling is the treachery of Cvar and Dallas Rammis," Master Yoda said after Anakin and Luminara had given their report.

"Master Luminara," Jedi Master Mace Windu added, "Barriss Offee was your Padawan, do you believe she would still be on the planet." Luminara hung her head down.

"I thought I knew Barriss once, Master Windu," Luminara said sadly, "She is now someone else. I have no idea where she could possibly be." Masters Yoda and Windu exchanged stern looks.

"But now, the war, our attention must turn to," Yoda continued, "The war, long it is, end it we must, before more lives are lost." Anakin and Luminara bowed in respect to the masters and the meeting was adjourned.


	2. Jedi Deserter

**Star Wars the Clone Wars Season 6 Fan fiction**

**Story-Arc 1: Barriss Offee**

**Jedi Deserter**

"**One who strays to darkness should not be surprised when darkness strays to them"**

Out upon the far reaches of the galaxy, along the Outer Rim, Barriss Offee, in her commandeered Republic Transport, flew into the Hutt world of Nal Shadda. Nal Shadda was in many ways similar to the Republic's capital of Couruscant. It was a vast City World with its own laws. It was home to an 'upper class' of criminal. _Much like the Republic_, Barriss thought, this planet was corrupted and vile straight to its core. The only reason Barriss chose to come to this despicable planet was because it would be the last place the Republic would look for her. Even if they were able to track the Transport she was in, Barriss doubted the Republic would send out a team this far into the Outer Rim.

She flew the transport into the atmosphere and was directed to Docking Bay 49, on the far end of the planet. Knowing the Jedi would have placed a bounty on her head, Barris put on a long black cloak she found in one of the Transport's compartments. Swinging the hood of the cloak over her head, Barriss proceeded to meet a Gammorean dock manger, coming over to the ship. Barris opened the front hatch and proceeded outside.

The Gammorean walked forward, letting out various grunts and squeals. He held up a grimy hand to Barriss asking for the docking fee. Barriss gave him the amount asked, she had found some credits inside the transport, and quickly scurried by him but before she could the Gammorean let out several angry grunts. Barriss spun around to see the Gammorean holding up a pad. _They need my identification_, Barriss thought. Barriss walked up close to the Gammorean and quickly slid some money into the Gammorean's pocket.

"There is no need for my name now is there," Barriss whispered into the Gammorean's ear and he nodded, looking greedily at the money Barriss had given him. Barriss turned around, her cloak flashing behind her, and continued on into the city.

Barriss journeyed along the cracked, broken streets, walking past drunken aliens and shady criminals. At all times Barriss held her hand close to the lightsaber she had received from Cvar and Dallas, knowing the Jedi would have put a bounty on her head, the Hutts would be most anxious to collect the reward. She needed to get out of the open. Glancing sideways, Barriss proceeded into a nearby bar, walking swiftly past two Human guards, armed with vibroaxes.

The sound of music, from the local Cantina band, echoed through the bar. Barriss took in a lone corner, making sure her hood hid her face from view. A female service droid walked up to her table asking for her order.

"Just water," Barriss mumbled. The droid slightly confused, obviously from commonly getting asked for beer and mead, merely nodded her head and walked away. Barriss looked up from her table, to see a Rodian and an Aqualish, looking at a transmitter at wanted criminals, for bounties.

"Ponda Baba, is your name?" the Rodian asked, glancing upwards at the intimidating Aqualish, who let out several grunts in reply. "I've heard about you," the Rodian continued looking down at his hands, "A famous pirate, right?" The Aqualish clenched his fist, holding it upward, making several boasting roars. The Rodian turned back to the transmitter looking at marks for the rewards of the bounties. Baba, the Aqualish, gave the Rodian a push on the shoulder, wanting a bounty with a high priced outcome. "I'm looking, I'm looking," replied the Rodian, "Look here's one, half a million credits, Bar-i-ss Of-ee? A rogue Jedi!"

It was time to leave. Barriss got up from her seat, making sure the hood concealed her face and gave a glance at the bounty hunters, who were arguing about who was going to take the job. "Your just a pirate," the Rodian yelled, "You could never handle a Jedi!" Barriss turned around abruptly, and walked right into the service droid bringing her a glass of water. Barriss jumped back, startled, right into the two bounty hunters by the transmitter. Her hood flew back.

"Well speak of the devil," the Rodian said with a gleeful smile, drawing his pistol, "Look like I just caught myself a Jedi!" Barriss jumped back, igniting her lightsaber, as more of the aliens just realized what was going on, and also drew their weapons. The Cantina Band stopped playing.

Barriss glanced around, taking in the environment, preparing for the fighting to begin. "Your mine Jedi," the Rodian said boldly pointing his pistol at Barriss. Ponda Baba did not seem interested in sharing the prize with the Rodian, or anyone for that matter. Drawing his pistol, he quickly pointed it at the Rodian. "What are you doing!" he yelled with a look of fear in his eyes. Baba shot and the Rodian fell dead. The Aqualish let out multiple, victorious grunts and turned his pistol on Barriss. Baba let out more grunts and proceeded to shoot at Barriss. The fighting began.

Barriss dodged the laser bolts fired at her from Baba. She then charged at him, lightsaber flashing. Two orange Twi' leks attempted to halt her charge, drawing their guns. Barriss cut them down not letting them halt her escape. Numerous laser bullets began flying through the bar as everyone raced to Barriss, eager to collect the reward. Ponda Baba slid in front of the doorway, blocking Barriss's exit. The two human guards, stationed outside the bar, stepped inside hearing the commotion. Barriss used the force to push one of the guards into Ponda Baba, causing all three to collapse under each other's weight. Baba let out furious roars as he watched Barriss sprint out of the bar.

Barriss slid into the rubble road before her, looking upward. Before her, squads of Gammorean's, human guards, and a few assassin droids surrounded her, leaving no exit. A lone translator droid stepped forward saying in a long, drooling voice, "End all hostilities, this Jedi is to be taken to Aruk the Hutt. He shall be collecting the bounty on her head." Barriss looked around in fear as the Hutt's forces began closing in around her.

* * *

At that moment…

Above the planet Nal Shadda, a ship just emerged from hyperspace, a Separatist cruiser. From the immense vessel, a single fighter, known as The Soulless One, leaves its cargo bay heading to the Hutt World.

"General Grievous," a hologram of Separatist leader, Count Dooku, said to the droid general inside, "I have just received word from Lord Sidious. On the planet, a Jedi Deserter known as Barriss Offee, has just been imprisoned by the Hutts, on top of one of their skyscraping prisons. I have sent you the coordinates. Your mission is to free her, before the Hutts ransom her off to the Republic. Bring her to me, alive; kill all others who get in your way."

"It will be done my Lord," General Grievous said, ending the transmission, as his fighter entered Nal Shadda's atmosphere.

* * *

Barris had been delivered, accompanied by the Aqualish pirate, Ponda Baba and several Hutt guards, to a prison, located on top of one of their structures. Baba hoped to be able to weasel out some money out of the Hutts for "assisting" with the capture of Barris. The Hutt Aruk had personally contacted the Republic about the capture of Barriss.

"We appreciate your assistance in this matter, Great Aruk," Obi-Wan Kenobi, Barris's former friend and ally had said politely, "I hope you will understand however, we must first see Barriss in order to identify her capture. Most willingly, Aruk had ordered Barriss fetched from her prison and delivered to his palace, which was found on the spiral on top of the tower where Barriss was held. When she arrived, bounded, Aruk stretched his grubby hand, grabbing her neck and held her up to the hologram. The Jedi dispatched a Jedi Cruiser, accompanied by Master Luminara, for the recapture of Barriss. They were scheduled to arrive when nightfall reached Nal Shadda.

Aruk returned Barriss to her prison below while he plucked a cigar in his mouth. A cloud of smoke engulfed the Hutt as his faced smiled evilly.

"Now the Republic deals with crime lords," Barriss muttered to herself, back in her cell and grimaced.

* * *

Meanwhile, Grievous had just landed The Soulless One at one of the docking platforms, killing the frightened attendant by grabbing him with one of his robotic arms, and then throwing him into the underworld below. Marching with his hands behind his cloak, Grievous marched down the platform ramp into the city. Grievous approached the platform as several human guards raised their vibroaxes in alarm.

"Yes come face Grievous!" the droid General laughed drawing two of his lightsabers. One of the braver guards took a step forward but the General merely picked him up, still laughing and threw him in to two other guards coming to his aid. The guards collapsed and made various slashes with his sabers kill the men. He withdrew his weapon from the corpses and continued to slaughter the Hutt guards. Two guards blocked Grievous lightsabers with their axes bringing them to the ground. Grievous, letting his defense down, smashed one of the guards in his head with his own metallic face. He collapsed dropping his weapon, yelling in pain. Grievous then backed off from his duel with the other guard, tucking away his lightsabers away. He then grabbed the stunned guard by his face mask, and proceeded to crush the helmet and his skull.

No more guards remained on the platform, at least any among the living. Grievous let out a battered cough, then walked towards one of the guard's speeders. He removed the carcass of one of his fallen adversaries from the speeder and hopped onto the speeder. Grievous sped off into the city, glancing off at the Hutt building, towering over all of the other structures in the city.

* * *

At the tower, inside Aruk's palace, an assassin droid had just entered through the elevator racing up to the Hutt upon his throne. Next to the great slug, Ponda Baba was rubbing his hands together greedily. The Hutt, convinced that Baba had played a role in Barriss's capture, had agreed to pay the pirate a sum for his work. As soon as the Republic arrived with the bounty, the Aqualish will also be commended for his services.

At that moment the Assassin Droid arrived at the foot of Aruk's throne. In a slow, robotic voice the droid said, "My lord, I have just received word." Aruk ordered Baba away, and turned his attention to the droid's report. "A Separatist warship had just entered the atmosphere. We had also had word from the docks, the droid general; Grievous has been spotted approaching the tower on a speeder. I believe he is here for the Jedi." The Hutt looked furious. He threw his cigar on the ground and yelled many things in Huttese at his translation droid. The translation droid turned to Baba.

"The great and mighty Aruk orders you, Ponda Baba, to deal with the droid general." the droid said. The pirate did not like the sound of that. He replied with many angry grunts at the Hutt.

"If you can claim you can handle a Jedi, the Hutt commands you to capture Grievous. If you are successful the great Aruk will triple your pay. But if you are not, if you are not dead by the hands of Grievous, Aruk shall order your execution for your lies." The droid replied. The Aqualish looked like he was going to be sick. He angrily roared and walked to the elevator, ordering two assassin droids to come with him. They entered the elevator and departed the palace.

Aruk turned to the translation droid and said several things in Huttese. The translation droid repeated what Aruk said to one of his guards. "The exalted Aruk orders you to bring the Jedi to the palace. She will be safer next to the great Hutt." The guard nodded in response and proceeded off to the prison.

Grievous had arrived at the tower. He hopped off his speeder and ran towards the front gate, cutting down the Hutt guards that stood in his path. His arms divided into two, drawing all four of his lightsabers.

"Ha-ha-ha," Grievous coughed stabbing a guard through the chest. More guards arrived at the foot of the tower, armed with blasters, to reinforce the overwhelmed Hutt guard. The guards took aim and fired at the Kallesh cyborg. Grievous deflected the bolts, almost without trying, and sprang upon the guards, slicing them with his swords. He then ran inside the entrance room of the Hutt tower. It was a vast circular room with many Hutt designs running along the wall. Grievous spotted frightened Gammoreans and human guards trying to flee up the stairs.

Grievous saw cowardice and that is what he wanted. Grievous needed one alive to reveal the location of Offee. Grievous started into a run then sprang in front of the escapees on the stairs. The look of sheer terror on the Hutt guard's faces almost made Grievous laugh. Too stunned to move, the guards fell as Grievous cut them down one by one. When one human guard attempted to flee Grievous saw his chance. He jumped in front of the guard gripping his neck with his robotic feet, shoving him against the wall.

"Where is the Jedi?" Grievous yelled holding his neck tighter.

The guard made several hand movements, trying to grab his neck but was able to choke out, "Aruk's palace. Top floor."

"Excellent," Grievous laughed, that turned into a cough. He released the relieved guard at his feet, only to ignite his lightsaber and stab him through the heart

Just then, a large ring had just sounded from the entrance room. Grievous ran down the stairs to see the elevator door open. Ponda Baba, along with two of Aruk's assassin droids stepped out their weapons pointed at the general.

"You have to be joking," Grievous chuckled to himself igniting two of his blades. The assassin droids ran at him, jumping off the walls, firing at the general with their blasters. Ponda Baba stood in the back, firing shots at Grievous with his pistil. Grievous spun his sabers, deflecting all the bolts that flew at him. The assassin droids jumped upon the Separatist General firing shots at his head. Blocking the lasers, Grievous jumped over the droids, kicking one into the other. Off balance, the droids were helpless as Grievous sliced through both of their metal chests.

A look of horror spread over Baba's face. He fled from the tower and hopped upon Grievous speeder. _Let him go_, Grievous thought. _He is not part of the mission. _Grievous walked into the elevator and proceeded to the top floor of the Hutt tower. Looking through the window of the elevator, the General noticed night fall was approaching. Remembering his master's words, Grievous would have to be swift. The Jedi were going to be arriving shortly. Suddenly there was a soft ring and the elevator door opened. He had arrived.

Slicing through to fat Gammoreans, guarding the elevator, Grievous walked out of the doorway, deflecting a laser bolt shot from an assassin droid as he went. The bolt hit the droid and it collapsed. Barriss, bound and trapped in a hovering device, next to Aruk, looked in terror as the fearsome droid warrior approached.

"Aruk the Great," Grievous addressed the Hutt, with a sarcastic effect when he said 'great', "You know why I am here. Let's skip introductions, give me the Jedi or die." The Hutt had no sign of fear on his face. He responded harshly, in Huttese, the translator droid not looking happy in what he was about to say.

The droid stepped forward to Grievous saying, "The Great Aruk kindly asks you to leave his palace now while you still have your life. He says you are foolish to think you can just walk into his domain."

All of a sudden, from behind Aruk's throne, three more assassin droids jumped out, their blasters loaded and pointed at Grievous. "You're going to wish you didn't do that," Grievous coughed igniting all four of his sabers. The assassins sprang forward firing at the general. Grievous spun around deflecting the bolts from all side. He slashed at one of the droids on the wall but missed. They jumped in front of the elevator and continued to rain fire on the warrior. The general threw one his lightsabers at the droids, sticking one into the elevator door. The other two droids quickly jumped aside as Grievous ran at him with his blades. Grievous grabbed one of them with his robotic hand, crushing it into rubble. Aruk's straight expression suddenly turned to fear as he threw the second assassin droid at his translator. Aruk began to move his way to the elevator door while Grievous was occupied with the final droid. The general deflected all of the droid's shots, slicing off his head. Aruk, desperately trying to escape down the elevator, was franticly trying to reach for the button to the entrance hall. Grievous laughed walking over to the Hutt, retrieving the lightsaber that had destroyed the first assassin droid. "I warned you," Grievous laughed as he killed the Hutt.

His attentions now turned to Barriss, still bound and hovering in her imprisonment device. "Barriss Offee," Grievous greeted, pressing his com-link for pick up from his ship, "You're in luck. I am not here to kill you." Grievous slashed his lightsabers at the pods containing Barris, freeing her from her hovering state.

"Monster," Barriss spat, still bound, as Grievous grabbed her arms.

"Anger," the general whispered in her ear, "That is not the Jedi way." Grievous escorted Barriss to The Soulless One, driven by a Commando droid. The droid jumped out ready to receive new orders. "Thank you," Grievous said with sarcasm yet again and stabbed the droid with his sabers.

"I am no Jedi," Barriss muttered as Grievous threw her into the back of his starfighter.

"Good," Grievous coughed as he started the fighter, "My master may have use for you after all." Barriss looked with fear at Grievous as he flew towards the Separatist cruiser. Just then, Grievous saw from his front window, a Republic Ship came blasting out of hyperspace, just opposite the Separatist ship. "Gah!" Grievous yelled in annoyance and contacted a Tactical Droid on Separatist vessel. The droid appeared on the hologram in front of him. "Prepare to jump to hyperspace," the general ordered," I am almost at the ship."

"I live to serve," the droid reply and the transmission ended. Grievous flew up, out of Nal Shadda's atmosphere, and into the battle above. The Republic had engaged the Separatist frigate and had sent fighters out to attack. Grievous maneuvered his way around the battle as laser fire circled around him. He shot down two Y-Wings flying past him and quickly flew up to the frigate.

"I hope you enjoy your stay on my ship," Grievous laughed as he flew into the cargo bay and the ship flew off into hyperspace.


End file.
